


Like A Sour Diesel

by subhessive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bloe, F/F, F/M, M/M, bottom!floe, don’t tell anyone i wrote this, flirty!floe, hurt!harry, im just kidding haha, k stands for kayak, katie is a billionaire and bought princess park, leigh hates bh, lexi and louis are best mates, soft!brooke, stan twitter, sugarmommy!katie, top!brooke, unless?, xoxo gossip girl, you know you love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhessive/pseuds/subhessive
Summary: au where floe and brooke take over the larrie fandom. Louis and Harry find out that no one ships them anymore and investigate bloe gate.
Relationships: Floe/Brooke, Katie/Val, Leigh/Amia, lexi squared
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Like A Sour Diesel

Louis and Harry have been in the closet for 9 years.

It’s 5pm in their flat and they’re enjoying a nice cuppa, its the first snow of the season and they’re getting ready to watch the latest season of Queer Eye. Harry keeps begging Louis to watch it but the donny lad keeps telling him “I’m sorry love but I am not watching a trendy tv show and let it ruin the rest of me life.” but of course Harry gets his way and Louis never wins, but nevertheless whatever makes his baby happy. Before Harry turns on the TV, he opens his phone to his burner larry account. He goes by the name “Gemma” which you would think he had thought that through and put two and two together and maybe just maybe think hmm maybe his sister’s name is a little too obvious?? Anyways, his friends on stan twitter don’t know, theyre clueless or “clowns” as Harry likes to call them. He silently laughs at his phone looking at the groupchat he created with his friends that grown close with him since the start of One Direction’s Take me Home era. Yes, he’s had that account for a long time.

He’s typing out how he’s going to watch queer eye with a friend until he’s stopped by Leigh sending him a DM.

“Hey! Did you see what’s trending?”


End file.
